


Bang0

by prophetrecievingvisions



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Night city, thats really all this is, they get a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophetrecievingvisions/pseuds/prophetrecievingvisions
Summary: "How long have you been out here? Scared the shit out of me when you weren't in bed," Burger whispers, afraid to move so he won't scare the cat. This seems very important to Vang0."Sorry," Vang0 says, keeping his eyes on the cat, "I've been out here for like an hour. I heard him yelling out here and - it was bothering me." There's a hint of hesitation in his voice, like Vang0 was stopping himself from saying something else. He shrugs. "So I came out to see if I could get him to be quiet."





	Bang0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genderwhisperer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderwhisperer/gifts).

> thank you to my good friend tyler for suggesting this sweet soft and very dumb prompt i love them and i love u

"Whatcha doing baby?" Burger calls across the parking lot, not very loud but his voice able to carry. He's looking across at Vang0, under one of the bright street lights illuminating the space, crouched on the ground in his pajamas. It was four in the morning, and he had woken up to the bed empty, hearing Vang0's voice out of their cracked window. It nearly sent him into a blind panic until he had looked. 

"What? Shh," Vang0 had responded, turning only slightly to look over his shoulder. "You'll scare him."

"Scare who?" Burger asks, now 9whispering despite having no idea what Vang0 was on about. Vang0 puts a finger to his lips and motions for Burger to come over, so he does his best to tip-toe quietly. 

What he sees is a small cat, some kind of black and white tuxedo, crouched behind the lamp post and watching them. It swishes its tail, backing up a little when it sees Burger, and Vang0 quickly starts to coo at it, making kissy noises and talking in a baby voice, one hand out for the cat to sniff. It's all very out of character for Vang0, but it's cute to watch. It reminds him of before. 

"How long have you been out here? Scared the shit out of me when you weren't in bed," Burger whispers, afraid to move so he won't scare the cat. This seems very important to Vang0. 

"Sorry," Vang0 says, keeping his eyes on the cat, "I've been out here for like an hour. I heard him yelling out here and - it was bothering me." There's a hint of hesitation in his voice, like Vang0 was stopping himself from saying something else. He shrugs. "So I came out to see if I could get him to be quiet."

Burger smiles slowly down at Vang0. "Right, and then you stayed out here for an hour cause you wanted him to be quiet." Slowly, an idea starts to dawn on Burger. "I think there's a can of tuna, in the apartment. Want me to go get it?" Vang0 nods, almost imperceptibly, and presses a finger to his lips again. Right, quiet. So Burger walks backwards slowly, waiting to turn around until he's a good distance away. 

He's walking back with the open can in his hand, humming to himself, when he suddenly hears Vang0 shout, "Shit!" And then he's running across the parking lot, fuck, Vang0 doesn't have his gun on him. But then, "Stop stop stop you'll scare him!"

He looks up, pulling himself out of his panicked daze, and sees Vang0 wrestling the cat in his arms, trying to duck from it swatting at him. 

"Come on, let's get inside," Vango says quickly, squeezing the struggling cat to his chest. They get in the apartment as fast as they can, the cat getting angrier with each step, until they're inside and Vang0 dumps him unceremoniously on the couch and pouts at the scratches left on his arm. 

"It's, uh, it's a boy," Burger says, not elaborating. Vang0 takes his word for it. "Are we keeping him? What's his name?"

Vang0 looks at the cat for a second and then shrugs. "Bang0. Leave the tuna out for him and let's get to bed."

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading i'd love if you left a kudos and a comment maybe and also if you followed me on tumblr where i am just a little dumbass i'm there at prophetrecievingvisions thanks for listening


End file.
